


Devil and a Saint

by DaniJayNel



Series: 100 YumiKuri Stories [62]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, G!P, One-Shot, Smut, g!p Ymir, request, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At school Ymir was always seen as the devil, while Krista the saint. But no one knew how easily Ymir could turn Krista to the dark side, especially when the blonde was desperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil and a Saint

“Ymir, n-not so rough.”

“That’s not what you said last night,” Ymir responded gruffly, fingertips grazing over the clear bruises along Krista’s hips. Her shirt was almost over her head already, Ymir’s free hand fondling her right breast. It was just after school and Krista found herself pressed up against a wall with her legs wound around Ymir, at her mercy.

“B-but we’re at school!” Krista protested, even as her thighs squeezed down against Ymir’s sides and wetness seeped through the fabric of her panties.

Ymir gave a toothy grin and leaned in to run her tongue along Krista’s throat. “Shush,” she warned. “I swear you’re probably wet already.” She left Krista’s bruised hip to caress her quivering thighs, trailing upwards until she pressed her fingers to Krista’s soaked underwear. Inhaling sharply, Ymir shuddered before removing her hand and trailing the wetness down Krista’s thigh. “See?” she said. “Feel that? You won’t be satisfied until you’re covered in bruises and my come.”

Krista squeezed her eyes shut. Her breaths came out as short, haggard gasps and her heart thundered. Ymir was right—this was the ultimate scenario for her. The roughness, the possibility of getting caught and the pressure of Ymir finally ghosting a thumb over her clit sent such a thrill through Krista that she was almost all out of self-control.

“But…” she pressed, trying to keep the charade going. “But if someone… sees…”

“Then they can either watch or fuck off,” Ymir growled. She could see the way Krista was steadily losing herself, and a not so subtle bulge pressed against her school pants. Krista was gripping her tie tightly, and it was almost uncomfortable. It made Ymir feel as though she was on a leash, which was amusing considering the fact that in a moment Krista would be putty in her hands. “So tell me what to do,” Ymir purred. She nibbled on Krista’s earlobe, warm breath washing over the sensitive flesh. “How do you want me to get you off first?”

Krista’s nails dug painfully into Ymir’s shoulder and she no longer felt a need to complain. “Lick me,” she uttered softly, flushed from arousal and embarrassment all at once. Ymir had pushed her up against the wall so suddenly that she was still struggling to process it all. Maybe it didn’t help that last night they had been interrupted just as they had been about to reach a simultaneous climax. Was Ymir still wound up from that? Krista hoped so.

Ymir shuddered at the very words, cock straining almost painfully now. But she obeyed, dropping Krista onto her feet and then crouching down onto her knees. She roughly threw one of Krista’s legs over her shoulder after pulling her underwear down, and then she glanced up at her girlfriend, at her beautiful, flushed and aroused lover, and grinned. “I never did have desert last night,” she commented, licking her lips.

“Just do it!” Krista urged. She grabbed the side of Ymir’s head, eagerly guiding her to the needy spot between her legs. For once Ymir stopped being difficult, and Krista’s head fell back at the first stroke of Ymir’s tongue. “Oh… god… fuck…”

Ymir chuckled at the expletive. Krista rarely swore at all unless she had either Ymir’s tongue, fingers or cock inside of her. “You should really try to swear more,” Ymir encouraged, eyes stuck on Krista’s face. She lifted a hand so that she could gently part Krista’s flushed lips, seeking better access to the shuddering bundle of nerves. The taste of her was heavy and sweet, and Ymir eagerly took her clit into her mouth, sucking and tonguing it, alternating depending on Krista’s moans.

She looked so scandalous with her head titled back, breasts out on display as her bra lay discarded beside them on the floor, with her skirt hiked up to her waist and her wet panties around her ankle. No one ever got to see Krista like this, and even though they were doing this in such a public place where anyone could walk by and see it too, Ymir never wanted anyone else to experience this. At school she was the devil while Krista was the saint. When no one was looking, Ymir could reduce Krista to a little puddle of evil, so desperate for sensation that she would do absolutely anything. 

Ymir found purchase with her lips, expertly sealed around Krista’s bud, tongue darting to and fro. She lowered her fingers to slide them along Krista’s entrance, impressed at just how _wet_ she already was. Ymir could understand—she was insanely hard already. So she lightly teased the skin there, moving her fingers away before trailing them right back. Krista bucked her hips each time, needing that penetration to come quicker. But Ymir did not give in, and she very lightly pressed her fingers to Krista’s entrance, not sinking in or moving. When Krista finally released a needy whine, Ymir could not take it any longer and she allowed two fingers to sink into Krista, curling as they did to rub against the sensitive walls inside. A grateful cry left Krista’s lips, and Ymir felt fluttering around her fingers. It was all heat and pressure, hugging her digits even as she began to move them, pulling out and thrusting back in. Just the memory of what her cock felt like sunken in there had Ymir breathless, and it was almost enough to distract her from sucking Krista off. She lost her rhythm for a moment, but Krista’s hand on her face brought her back, and she continued with renewed energy. It only took a few more flicks of her tongue and thrusts of her fingers and then Krista was coming, moving violently against her hand and face, crying out far too loudly for it to be safe.

Ymir continued working her mouth, milking as much out of Krista’s orgasm as she could, until she pushed her away, panting. “Fuck,” Ymir groaned as she straightened, her own hand reaching down to rub against her hard-on. “I don’t think I can wait until we get home.”

Krista pulled Ymir against her to capture her lips—she loved the taste of herself on Ymir’s tongue, and Ymir knew it. A loud growl rumbled in Ymir’s chest and Krista quickly followed Ymir’s hand to undo her belt and zipper.

“So don’t wait,” she said hurriedly, frantic now for Ymir to be buried inside of her, wrapped up in all that she was, pleasured by nothing but her. “Fuck me now.”

 _Fuck me now,_ Ymir thought, mind a haze as Krista finally finished with her pants and pushed it down to her ankles. _No one would ever believe that someone like Krista could ever say that._ It was almost a relief to be freed from the confinement of her pants, and Ymir shivered as cool air touched her hard flesh. Krista grabbed her immediately, yanking on it to get Ymir closer to her. Ymir cried out in both surprise and pleasure and pressed her palms to the wall to either side of Krista’s head. When she looked down into blue eyes, nothing but love and desire looked back.

“Oh god,” Ymir groaned, hips thrusting by themselves. She enjoyed the way her cock glided against Krista’s palm, but there was no time for Krista to jack her off—she needed a full release and she needed it now. “Put your legs around me,” Ymir ordered.

Krista wrapped her arms around Ymir’s neck and her legs around the Ymir’s waist just as she lifted her. The swollen head of her shaft pressed against Krista’s slick thigh and it sent a violent shiver down her back that ended right between her legs.

“Ymir…” she groaned, eyes closing. By Ymir’s haggard breathing she could tell that Ymir would start quickly and not draw it out too long.

“Get ready,” Ymir warned her. She pressed Krista harder against the wall to relieve herself of the strain, and dropped a hand to grab her hardness. Krista was tense, muscles coiled, thighs shaking. She was waiting for it, and Ymir didn’t plan on making her wait. With one swift movement, Ymir pressed herself to Krista’s entrance, slowly allowing the head to pass through the tight muscles of her entrance before she could sink in all the way. When she did she groaned loudly, consumed by the sudden intense heat. Krista gripped her tightly, walls quivering against her. Ymir wasn’t sure if Krista had just come again, but she didn’t really care.

“Don’t go easy on me,” Krista told her. “I won’t break.”

Ymir laughed breathlessly. _Boy,_ did she know that nothing could break Krista, despite her size. “Didn’t plan on it,” Ymir growled into her ear.

She started moving then, pulling out slowly before pressing back in, going quicker with each thrust. She lifted Krista a little more, angling her thrusts to get _just_ the right kind of friction against the right patch of skin. Krista was insanely thankful for it, head falling back, mouth opening to allow her moans their escape. Ymir drank it all in and took the opportunity to press hot kisses to Krista’s throat. Her hands tightened almost painfully around Krista’s thighs and like the ones on her hips, no doubt there would be finger-like bruises on her skin afterwards. Krista didn’t care and Ymir had long ago learnt that Krista enjoyed them. For her it was like a trophy, like proof of a successful hunt—or however Krista liked to name it.

There was a sudden echo of footsteps to their right. Krista’s eyes snapped open and she gripped onto Ymir’s shoulders, head turning to see if anyone had stumbled upon them. There was no one there, but her heart began to pound even harder, and even though panic settled in, there was no doubting the fact that a strong wave of arousal hit her at the sudden threat of discovery.

“Y-Ymir!” Krista cried out. “I heard something.”

Ymir ignored her, truly not caring if another student or a teacher found them. She distracted Krista by pulling her into a searing kiss, teeth and tongue hazing Krista’s mind. Her arms and lower back were starting to burn as a result from the physical exertion, but Ymir ignored it for now, spurred on by the intense pleasure of Krista clinging to her, covering her in wetness and warmth.

“We… are not… leaving…” Ymir said between thrusts. “Until… I come… inside… of you… fuck.”

Krista shuddered, already forgetting the footsteps. Her eyes slid shut and she finally took notice of the ache at her back—Ymir was definitely putting a lot of strength in her thrusts, and each time Ymir thrust back in, Krista’s back slammed into the wall behind her. By Ymir’s frantic movements Krista knew that it would be over soon. She instinctively clamped down around Ymir, not wanting the moment to come to an end, and unintentionally added fuel to the fire. Ymir released a choked groan and leaned forward, pressing her forehead to Krista’s.

“F-fuck…”

Krista tightened her arms around Ymir. Pleasure danced along her skin, sparked each time Ymir slid deeply inside of her. She enjoyed each and every sensation and felt the familiar burn of her climbing release, clawing its way through her senses until she was falling, clinging desperately to every inch of Ymir as she pulsed and shuddered in release. Ymir groaned, teeth sinking into Krista’s shoulder as she thrust one more time and came right then, spurts of hot liquid shooting into Krista until she had absolutely nothing left to give. Though she was tired she still moved, moaning lightly, breathing through her nose and kissing up to Krista’s lips.

“I don’t want to move,” she told her girlfriend, “But my back is starting to hurt.”

Krista reluctantly unhooked her legs and delicately got down onto her feet. She almost felt a desire to whimper as Ymir’s cock left her, bouncing lightly as it was released back into the cool air. It made Ymir moan—either in pleasure or disappointment, Krista wasn’t sure.

“We should hurry back to your place,” Krista urged her, slipping her underwear on and quickly straightening her uniform. Ymir just leaned against the wall, panting and groaning. Her brain had yet to calm down, and it seemed that her boner had the same problem. Krista had no choice but to fix and buckle Ymir’s pants. She straightened the brunette’s tie, and then leaned up to bite down hard on her bottom lip. Ymir groaned, but her eyes fluttered open and her pupils seemed to have returned to their usual size. “We need to go,” she told Ymir. “I need a shower and you need a nap.”

Ymir nodded once. She licked her lips and tasted Krista. It sent an ache to her hardness that was steadily growing soft. No doubt she’d be hard quite easily again later. “That was amazing.”

Krista slipped her hand into Ymir’s pocket and grinned. “I’ll never be able to look at that wall again without thinking about what we just did.”

Krista’s hand brushed dangerously close to Ymir’s danger zone, and all she could think about was the fact that if Krista just moved her hand a little more to the left, stretched the fabric of her pocket, she’d be able to give her a hand job. Maybe that was Krista’s aim—she would definitely be doing it later anyway.

“Think anyone saw us?” Ymir asked.

Krista shivered. “Let’s just go home.”

Meanwhile, a couple stood absolutely still around a corner. Mikasa had her hand pressed to Annie’s mouth, nostrils flaring as she realized what she and her girlfriend had just stayed to watch for twenty full minutes. Suddenly Annie’s tongue snaked out and licked her palm, and Mikasa pulled her hand away quickly.

“What do you think you’re doing?!”

Annie grinned, eyes narrowing. She peeked around the corner to make sure that Ymir and Krista were gone, and then she shrugged and pressed her hands to Mikasa’s hips, pulling her in close. She leaned over and ghosted her lips near the skin below Mikasa’s ear—where she was most sensitive.

“You are so totally horny as fuck, Mikasa,” she breathed, amused and aroused herself.

“What?!” Mikasa sounded appalled, but there was no denying it. Annie could clearly see—could _feel_ —exactly how aroused she was. Mikasa could only attempt to keep some of her pride.

“Do you want to fuck me like that, too?” she asked, rocking her pelvis into Mikasa’s, earning a gasp and then a groan. “I wouldn’t mind.”

Suddenly Mikasa lifted Annie and pressed her to the wall, chest heaving. “Don’t tempt me,” she growled.

Annie lifted a brow. “I don’t know, I think that’s exactly what I’m trying to do— _oh_.” Mikasa’s hand dropped into her pants and Annie arched into her.

“We won’t do this _here,_ ” Mikasa warned, pushing away from the wall and heading to the parking lot, Annie still around her. “But now you’ve worked me up and I need to punish you.”

Annie’s eyes widened in feigned alarm. “ _Really?_ ”

Mikasa grinned and squeezed Annie in her palm. “Yes, really.”


End file.
